The Avengers: The Black Gauntlet
by Metal4k
Summary: It happened. The Mad Titan won. The universe lost half of everything, and its heroes lost. The effects are felt everywhere, from New York, to the Wizarding world, and even across the universe in Remnant. Nothing is certain, however... the Universe, holds far darker secrets than the six stones.
1. Chapter 1

**The Avengers**

 **The Black Gauntlet**

 **Prologue (SPOILERS AHEAD)**

* * *

"What just happened?"

Rhodey walked forward, his armor creaking, and Steve Rodgers could only sigh as he looked down at Visions body.

"Cap, what's going on?" The Ex-Pilot asked, his dark eyes landing on the once Golden boy.

But, he didn't have the heart to reply to Rhodey.

It was obvious wasn't it?

The air was still.

The birds didn't chirp and the leaves fell in not but silence.

H saw Okoye's face, the tears trailing from her eyes, and the lack of Wanda over Visions body.

There's was no Sam either.

No Winter Soldier.

No Groot.

His shoulders fell.

How had it come to this?

He sighed again and sat back.

Blue eyes turned to the sky.

In all his life, Steve Rodgers had persevered and by the grace of God, he had always managed to beat the bad guys.

The Avengers had always won, always saved the day.

But not this time.

This time…

 _He_ won.

Thanos…

Thanos won.

* * *

"Annndddddd checkmate you vile heathen!"

The energy and joy expressed in the statement was so powerful that the speaker received naught but blank stare from her opponent.

"Nora, its check since I can do this," and as expected of the calm warrior, Ren simply moved his queen backwards and sacked the poor girl's castle before her eyes.

"Traitor!" gasped the girl, her eyes growing wide as orange hair framed her face.

Ren simply shrugged.

The girl snarled, "you'll pay for that! Fear my horseman!"

And on the other couch, as the two childhood friends fought a battle of pure strategy, was where one Ruby Rose sat, her face buried in one of her comics.

Next to her sat Oscar, the newly incarnated Professor Ozpin, who was reading another comic that Ruby had lent him.

All of this, surrounded Jaune Arc.

But none of it bothered him, he simply polished his sword and armor, ensuring the momentums to _her_ , were in pristine condition.

So he silently hummed to himself, a content smile on his face as he did so.

His thoughts ran and tumbled, traveling from his sisters and parents at home, to his lost love, to Ruby's drunken uncle who was probably somewhere passed out. Most likely his room.

Either way, his thoughts never really settled on anything. They just swam around.

After all, if he started to settle on anything he'd always end back up at _her_.

Now that, was a bad habit.

He knew it too.

He had to be strong for the team.

Ruby was young, and though she was a light in the world, he knew he had to be tough for her.

They were partners now, and he had to watch her back.

He failed to protect _her_ … he wouldn't fail again.

Suddenly a hand was in front of him, waving back and forth and Jaune, as expected of the dashing knight, gasped and jumped back, his sword clattering to the floor.

"Earth to Juane," it was Nora, a wicked smile on her face, "Rens hungry-"

"Noras hungry," Ren corrected.

"-and he suggested we should go out snd find ourselves some local grub! You coming or what?"

"She decided we should," Ren sighed.

For a moment Jaune blinked, and glanced at Ruby.

The silver eyed girl had a soft smile and simply shrugged.

So blue eyes turned back to the hyper active volcano and shrugged, "why not? We haven't explored Mistral too much yet, might as well."

A new voice then added, "thank god we're eating, I'm starving."

Qrow walked into the room, his hands in his pockets as usual, though the squint and blur in his eyes hinted he was still slightly tipsy.

Ruby sighed, "just no more drinks Uncle Qrow please?"

The man chuckled, "all right, nothing tonight."

Jauna jumped to his feet, "all right!"

"YES! PIZZA IT IS!" Nora roared, her fist pumped to the air and her grin vicious and slightly maniacal.

"Nora…" Ren sighed, his hand once again face palming to the laughter of their teammates.

And Jaune couldn't help but feel happy.

He smiled, "well, Blake and Sun are out so we can count them out. So lets find Yang and We-"

"Gahhh!"

All eyes turned.

It was Oscar, his eyes wide and tears flowing.

His breath was uneven, his eyes fluttered and suddenly the green aura flared like a fire.

"Something's… happened! Ahhhhh!" His eyes shut and his hands gripped his temples pressing, teeth crushing themselves together as he shuddered.

Jaune took a step forward, instinct taking hold to do something-

"Ren?"

The voice broke his thoughts and his eyes turned to Nora.

She was pale, her eyes were watering as her arms wrapped around herself.

Her eyes looked to Ren.

"I… don't…"

Then he saw it.

Cracks all over her body.

Her skin grew gray and her eyes looked up.

Then she fell…

Ren and Ruby both moved to catch her, but… but instinct told Juane it was pointless.

By the time Nora body reached the floor, nothing but ash remained and even that…

...even that disappeared in a gust of wind.

"YANG!" Weiss's voice broke through the roof above them.

"No…"

He turned to Ruby.

His eyes went wide.

Cracks along the Reapers arms.

His world shattered.

"No! Ruby!" He cried, and immediately he reached out, grabbing the shaking girl.

Silver eyes turned to him.

"Juane…"

She smiled sadly.

As if she knew what was about to happen...

"No!"

It was happening again!

First Pyrrha...

Now…

"No!" He cried, his grip tightening on the girl, as if his will alone was enough to keep her with him.

This couldn't be happening!

The universe couldn't be this cruel!

Suddenly green aura washed over Ruby and Jaune blinked, his eyes darting over to where the aura had come from.

It was Oscar, or Ozpin.

One of them.

His teeth were grit and he was sweating.

"Professor?" He asked, utterly confused.

"Oz, what the hell is going on?" It was Qrow's voice, the elder man's voice wavering with obvious anger and sorrow.

The scythe was out, and Qrow looked pissed and viciously alert.

The man had a soft spot for Ruby after all.

And Ruby was… was...

What was happening? He'd never seen anything like this! Not even from Cinder or that scorpion guy!

Was it Salem?

Could she just reach out and kill people at a whim?

"Oz is it her? Is she doing this?" Qrows voice was agitated, scythe forgotten on the floor as the man jumped to the down Oscar and lifted him.

The boys head shook.

"No…Something else… I don't…"

But Juana stopped listening as Ruby's grip suddenly slackened.

"RUBY!" He roared and he watched as the light in Ruby Rose's eyes began to-

 _Thummm!_

Green aura washed over her and-

"I… trade my life… for hers!"

The voice wasn't Oscars, it was Ozpins.

He looked up.

A smile broke over the boys face, "I'm sorry Oscar."

A feeling hit Juane, and he looked at Ruby.

The light was still barely in her eyes, the pale skin and clothing too.

But the cracks faded and suddenly Ruby gasped.

And the light in her eyes grew brighter as the Reaper gasped once more for air then slumped over, unconscious.

He looked back to Ozpin… to Oscar.

He saw as the boy smiled sadly.

Then…

Then…

He fell. And there was ash in the air where the boy had once been.

Jaune couldn't speak.

He…

He pursed his lips and looked back at Ren.

The ninja was staring at the floor where Nora had fallen.

"Ren…"

"Ruby! Yangs… Ruby?"

Warm blue eyes looked up to the meet the cold, pale gaze of the heiress.

The girls eyes landed on the unconscious reaper in his arms.

He grit his teeth.

"She's okay." He replied, and Weiss simply shook her head, eyes darting around the room.

"Where's… where's Nora and Oscar?"

* * *

"Mom?"

Rose Granger stared at the empty chair before her.

At thirteen years old the girl knew enough that her father, the brilliant Ronald Weasley didn't just… disappear in front of her for no reason.

And… he… he sounded so… scared…

Think.

Think…

Footsteps.

But Rose couldn't move.

Something in her gut kept her in place.

A sixth sense of foreboding.

"Rose? Have you seen your brother? I was just talking to him and…."

Hermione Granger.

The brains of the golden trio stared at her youngest child with eyes full of confusion.

She blinked.

"Where's your father?"

And like her daughter, she felt it.

She felt how… _wrong,_ this all was.

Rose turned to her mother, shaking her head, mouth moving a mile a minute, "mom he was just there! Then he started saying weird stuff and he turned gray and then nothing!"

Her daughter grabbed her hair stepping back.

"Mom he just disappeared!"

Hermione shook her head, eyes still glued on the spot she knew her husband had just been sitting at.

The witch gulped.

"He apparated?"

"No mom! He just…. He just disappeared like ash! Just… gone!"

The golden girl bit the inside of her cheeks, panic beginning to set in as she started to realize what had happened to her son just minutes ago as well.

Instantly the witch hand her wand in hand.

A blue spell flew from it, basking over the home for any trace of her husband, any lingering magical trail to show her where he had gone.

But…

Nothing appeared.

She blinked.

That…. That was impossible!

Ron did nothing without magic! Sure, she and Harry used some muggle equipment from time to time, but that's because they were raised that way!

Ronald has used nothing but magic, had known nothing but magic!

No way he just… vanished!

Not without a magical trace!

She grit her teeth, "Ronald Weasley I swear if you're-"

 _Crack!_

She spun on her heel, Rose gasping, her heart fully expecting to see Ron laughing with her son and their confused expressions.

Bragging about how George came up with some new prank to make them beyond uncomfortable.

But…

It wasn't Ron.

Or her son.

It was Harry.

His eyes were red behind his glasses, his youngest child, Lilly, clinging to him with confused and anxious eyes.

"Hermione, Ginny's gone, Severus and Albus too! I don't know where...Where's Ron?"

She opened her mouth but… words failed to come to her lips.

Harry's eyes met hers and for whatever reason her heart broke.

Something was terribly wrong.

It was a mother's instinct to know that.

"Mione…" Harry stepped forward, "where is Ron?"

She shook her head and for whatever reason looked to Rose as her youngest spoke up, "dad just… disappeared."

Harry's eyes grew dark, and his own child tightened her arms around him.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

"You didn't have to kill her!"

"She was a phycopath!"

Daisy Johnson, aka Quake, grit her teeth, "so what we just kill people now because their powers get a little but out of control?"

"Look," Yoyo, their resident speedster of SHIELD, sighed, "I did what I had to do. She was going to destroy the world!"

"No! Don't you put the blame on her! The situation was under control!"

"You're just pissed because we didn't listen! Didn't follow yours orders!"

Daisy rolled her eyes as both Fitz and Simmons tried to interrupt but she ignored them and continued, "well that's part of it! But you still didn't have to go and kill her when we had it under control!"

"it doesn't matter! It's done! I did what I and too, and when did we even say we wanted to follow you! We didn't! He did!"

The wams finger shot to Agent Coulson, the ex director of shield and the man who had pulled the Avengers together before his untimely death and resurrection.

"Enough" Coulson, the once famous agent of shield for bringing together Earth's Mightiest heroes, barked with a frown.

"i did put Daisy I'm charge, and you're right I didn't ask. Maybe you did what you had to, I don't know, but what I do know is everyone needs to cool off and… Simmons?"

The eyes of the room turned to the biologist.

But the woman, didn't even have the chance to speak.

Her eyes simply went wide and she opened her mouth.

Then… there was nothing.

And naught but ash existed in the place of Jemma Simmons.

"Jemma!" The voice of Fitz, the other half of the scientific duo broke through the air like a siren and suddenly…

Suddenly people began to drop.

Coulson couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mack? What's… going…"

He looked and watched as Yoyos body cracked and then… she was gone too.

"Help!"

Agent Sharp in the back.

"Someone get me a-" Agent McKenzie to the far left of him.

"Mack!"

He watched as Daisy Johnson ran over to the hulk of a man, his face contorting in confusion before Dasiy reached him.

But it was too late and the woman's arms simply grasped ash and air.

He looked over and-

"No…" his voice dropped.

It was Agent May.

A woman he loved, but had failed on so many occasion to say the words.

A woman as deadly as Black Widow, but far more committed to him and the principles that built shield.

The Calvary was her nickname.

A strong woman.

"No May…"

But he couldn't even move as the woman blinked and reached for him.

Only for her fingers to crumple into nothing.

Then…

Then for her eyes to grow dark and her body…

Her body just fell away.

Dear God…

"COULSON WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

He looked at Daisy, the girls ferocity igniting a fear and confusion her had only seen a handful of times.

But…

He didn't have answers.

And yet…

He had a feeling, even if he did…

None of them would like the answer.

* * *

"He's done it."

Salem frowned.

She had heard the whispers of the Mad Titan.

Of the Stones.

Stories and whispers from the darkness that surrounded her.

But…

To _feel,_ that power being used.

That…. That…

"Where's Mercury?"

"He was just here a moment ago! Even…. Even Tyrian is gone!"

She ignored the voices from inside her castle and simply stared at the dark skies above her.

Her eyes looking to the stars.

She never expected this.

She knew Ozpin had to have felt it too.

His power was great and delicate.

But…

The power she felt?

The power that had rolled over… over everything she could sense and control… and just… snuffing out half of everything across Remnant…

Even half of her domain…

Her lips pursed.

And for the first time in her entire existence…

She felt fear.

* * *

 **A/N so for a while I've been wanting to write a RWBY fic, and an Avengers fic. However with the release of Infinity war, and that heart throb of an end, I couldn't help but think…**

 **This is the perfect catalyst!**

 **Imagine Remnant exists across the universe from Earth. Imagine the wizarding world exists.**

 **What better way for the three worlds to collide, than for a universal extinction event to suddenly rock every world to its core?**

 **Imagine the shock!**

 **The confusion!**

 **So I did it.**

 **I have a 3 way crossover, with 3 worlds that can all exist within one universe.**

 **Theoretically of course.**

 **Now, technically I could be a four way crossover if you consider agents of shield a separate thing, but they're within the MCU so I consider them one and the same.**

 **Now, you're probably wondering what I could possibly do to continue this. But I have my ideas, plus imagine and older Harry Potter, having gone through everything in his life that he has and suddenly… bam! Everything's gone!**

 **Imagine what Jaune would do? Ruby? Especially since Yang just up and vanished.**

 **Imagine the consequences!**

 **And of course…**

 **How are the Avengers going to react? What can they do? How will the likes of Remnant and the Wizarding world aid the Earth's Mightiest heroes?**

 **Now I plan on keeping this with just these 3 universes, and as a large scale project it'll take a lot of effort.**

 **However, if you REALLY REALLY, want another universe connected to this, I might consider it.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the prologue!**

 **I'll be writing this in smaller chapters than _the Darkest Knigh_ t, so chapters should come out much more frequently.**

 **Everything that has happened in the current Canon timelines of each series is Canon.**

 **Harry and Hermione are in their late 30s having already beaten Voldemort and had their kids.**

 **Pyrrha Nikos is gone, and the plan to destroy Haven was thwarted.**

 **Thanos defeated the Avengers and Guardians.**

 **This is it. The climatic finale, and I have a year to finish it before the Canon film is released.**

 **This is gonna be a wild ride.**

 **God bless.**

 **-Metal4k**


	2. Chapter 1: Consequences

**The Black Gauntlet**

 **Chapter One: Consequences**

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Shiri, arguably the smartest person in the world and the sister of the late T'challa, asked with a defeated sigh.

The girl herself sat to the side of her brothers throne. Technically, everyone knew she was now in line for it but…

Well, no one had the heart to bring it up just yet.

"We can't just give up can we? Someone has to have a plan!"

Her throat hitched and her lips pursed as she kept any emotion at bay.

No one answered right away.

After all, how could they?

Still, Steve Rodgers couldn't help but give her a sad smile, "I don't, at least not yet."

It wasn't that he'd given up- he never did- but, at the moment.. well even he really had no idea what to do.

Most likely it wasn't what she wanted to hear, and he knew that. But that was life.

However, one among them was less than satisfied with the outcome of Thanos's mad quest.

 _Bang!_

Thor slammed his hand on the wall, cracking the metal from sheer force as he turned and faced the remaining Avengers.

"We can't just sit here and mourn while Thanos is out there!"

"What are we supposed to do Thor?" Banners meek voice entered the fray and, despite his desire not to be the center of attention, he suddenly was.

The scientist, his clothes slightly worse for wear, leaned forward in his chair and shook his head.

"I mean… he did it man, what can we do? We can't just… erase what he did. He literally erased half of everyone! And now he's the most powerful being in the universe!"

A few heads nodded but Steve knew well enough that Thor wasn't going to let it go.

"No." He pointed a finger and shape eyes at the man, "we haven't lost. I can kill him. You all saw I almost had him!"

This time it was Natasha who spoke up, the woman idly leaning on a wall near the doors of the throne room.

"Thor," despite everything, her words were still soft and calloused- though no one was really surprised- "even if you can kill him, we have no idea where he is."

The God, his face twisted in rage, turned to the girl genius and spoke loudly, "could you track using any of your… sciency equipment things?"

Shuri shook her head, "maybe if I knew what to look for but… this," she gestured to the hall, "this is something else entirely."

Thor shook his head, and Steve's eyes watched him warily. He knew the Asgardian meant well but he was a little hot headed.

The man slammed his foot down and threw his arms up, "of all people, I expected the Avengers to fight! Why in the world would we give up! We're supposed to avenge the world right?"

Steve finally sighed, "Thor, it's not that simple-"

But the God wasn't having any of it and interrupted with a booking voice, "it is that simple! I have the hammer, we have the bifrost and the Avengers, all we need to do is find him!"

"Thor," this time it was Rhodey, "we can't just… just, go planet to planet trying to find him. He could be anywhere."

Again the God growled, "that's why we use all the scenicy stuff you have here and track him down! Where's Stark I know he'd agree."

"God only knows," Bruce added, "he went into space after one Thanos's ships. Haven't heard from him since."

There was a somber silence as Thor sighed heavily.

Another ally gone.

Fantastic.

But it lasted only a moment and the man shook his head, "it's another man we have to Avenge. For my brother, for Stark, for Heimdall-"

"Oh would you just quit it!"

All eyes turned to the least known member of the group.

A simple Raccoon named Rocket.

The animal though was angry, his nose twitching and his eyes narrowed, "we lost. Get over it."

"We haven't-"

"Yeah we have buddy! Look around!" The Raccoon stood, "we just lost half the people we know and you wanna what? Go up to him all big and mean and try to take the gauntlet?"

Then he laughed, "all Thanos has to do now is snap, and no more Thor! You think he's gonna fall for that axe throw again?"

The God simply glowered at him and Rocket sneered, "well it ain't. He's won, best we accept that and move on."

With arms crossed the rodent sat and once more continued staring at the floor, Steve watching him with remorse.

Again silence managed to strangle the group, and even Thor, for all his gusto grumbled and looked away, heavy steps leading him to the windows beyond the throne.

Blue eyes glanced around, studying all those around him.

They were beaten.

Okoye and Shuri were holding back tears, the latter more so than the other.

Thor well…

Rockets outburst had been the first words the raccoon had said to any of them since the Snap. Whatever was going through his head Steve knew had to do with the Groot character that had aided them at the end.

Rhodey was twitchy; his eyes flicking back and forth and foot tapping impatiently as the man tried to figure out what to do. Starks absence most likely didn't help.

Natasha… well, as expected she was the most composed, and Steve couldn't help but meet her eyes.

Sadness filled them, and the Captain could barely resist the urge to say something encouraging to her.

When he turned to Bruce, he saw utter devastation. The man did nothing to hide the utter exhaustion he felt. He wondered if the scientist would just fall unconscious any moment.

But with a shake of the head, Steve returned to his own thoughts.

They'd all lost, but…

Well, Bucky was gone.

Of course it didn't hurt as much as he expected, after all it's not like he and Bucky spent everyday together the past few years.

Still…

And then there was Sam. And Wanda.

Vision…

His hands came up to his face and he rubbed his temples and grit his teeth.

How had it come to this?

Had they really failed everyone?

The universe?

Earth?

His eyes suddenly widened.

Earth… god how had they forgot! They weren't the only ones affected, everyone had been, which meant the world was about to be in complete chaos!

What if half the governments disappeared? What if it just happened to be the entire police force that disappeared but not a single criminal went?

What if a newborn's parents disappeared?

He stood with such speed the others, aside from Natasha, openly flinched.

Their eyes locked onto him, and after a deep sigh he looked up at all of them with steel in his gaze.

"Thanos, may have won. But we still have a job."

A raised eyebrow or two is what he took as a question to continue, "half of everyone is gone. That means the police, the government's, some kids parents."

Realization dawned on the remaining Heroes.

He somberly smiled.

"We're the Avengers. The Earth needs protecting from itself right now, Shuri?"

The teenager perked up at her name and Steve added, "can Wakanda send out aid? With you and Okoye still alive Wakanda's still has a functioning leadership. I doubt many nations are going to be that lucky."

Shuri blinked and stammered, "I- uh-, of course! We'll have to perform damage control here but, we can try to stabilize Africa."

Steve nodded, "we can work with that. Thor, can you and Bruce go to Russia and stabilize it?"

Thor sighed then looked at him over his shoulder, "the _Snap_ will have effects all across the universe not just earth. Countless planets are going to be crying for vengeance after this."

Steve blinked, understanding both the anger and logic of those words.

"Then who are the major powers in the Universe?"

A few confused eyes looked to him with concern.

Even the God cast him a curious gaze before he replied, "what do you wish to do?"

"Like you said, this happened everywhere. Which means just like earth, the universe is going to be out of whack."

Realization hit the rest of them like a ton of bricks.

"Steve," it was Natasha who spoke up, "you can't actually think we're gonna change anything. We couldn't even protect our own planet. What makes you think these people would want any of us helping?"

Steve smiled sadly, "they probably won't, but they're gonna want to rebuild and they're definitely gonna want vengeance."

The God of Thunder tensed.

But the super soldier continued, "if we can help to at least stabilize the large empires, and then the small planets, maybe we can unite them all."

Boom.

He felt the weight of his words hit and Natasha blinked twice, the reaction screaming of her reluctance and wish to speak after this little gathering.

The Racoon shook his head, the second reaction since the Snap, and before anyone could protest hopped on to his feet.

With tired eyes the animal looked up to him, "if that's the case, Xandar's our best bet. They're democratic and law abiding freedom fighters, plus Thanos smashed their home planet for the power stone. They're gonna need all the help they can get, and it's a plus I've got some sway with them."

Steve nodded, "think they'll fight alongside us?"

Rocket scoffed, "you kidding? They'll be lining up to blast that big scrotum sack to kingdom come."

"What about the rest of us?"

It was Rhodey who spoke up, and considering the fact everyone was sitting a little straighter, he knew they agreed.

It wasn't a plan.

But it was a step.

It was direction.

And that's what they needed.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Fitz asked, his hands clasped together and his eyes trained on the screens before him.

It had taken them less than an hour to evac the lighthouse after the vanishings, and now aboard the safety of Zephyr, Coulson had sat down the survivors and as usual, ran down the facts.

Unfortunately those facts were that people across the globe had disappeared instantly, like the Rapture in the Bible, but far less biblical and far more apocalyptic.

Still, Daisy Johnson, also known as Skye or Quake depending on who you asked, found herself frustrated and pissed.

She had been mad at Yo Yo, mad at Fitz and Simmons, but now…

Well, now it all seemed so petty.

"We get in contact with Avengers."

Daisy perked up, and she noticed Fitz's gaze grow sharp and Deke, one of the few who was left behind to her great annoyance, beamed with a smile, "the Avengers? They're real? I always thought they were a fairy tale! Heck, mom used to make them sound like one!"

Couldn't smiled softly, "oh they're very real."

"But," Daisy started with a shake of her head, "do we even know where they are? I mean, what if they disappeared like everyone else?"

"Which is why Fitz, I need you to find them. If they're around and had anything to do with this mess, I'm sure the news will be all over it."

Fitz simply whistled, "all right."

And with that the man stood up and headed out of Command Center of the Bus.

"He can I help?" Depends shot up, completely ignored any response from Fitz as he followed him.

Daisy couldn't help but shake her head, a grim paranoia filling her as she noticed how empty the plane really was.

"Coulson, even if we find the Avengers… what's to stop this Confederacy from moving on Earth? We literally detected them as we left, and from the way Hale them..."

The man chuckled, "considering their ship hasn't moved an inch, and we've seen nothing of demands I'm willing to bet whatever happened wasn't just to us…"

The Inhuman narrowed her eyes, "that's a dangerous bet Coulson. What it they're just planning their next move?"

"Then all the more reason we get to the Avengers. Who better to ward off another alien invasion?"

His smirk had the girl rolling her eyes but none the less, she relented.

Coulson sighed and sat back in his chair, eyes glued to screen in front of him.

She watched as his eyes studied and she wondered just what he was thinking.

SHIELD wasn't what it once was. There was only a ragtag group of them left, maybe forty member strong at most and yet Coulson was acting like they we're an army.

She grit her teeth.

They couldn't afford to act so recklessly.

Maybe the Avengers were around.

But this needed to be dealt with now. This Confederacy wasn't going to just wait for them to shore up their defenses and-

"Daisy."

She blinked and smiled, "sorry. Kinda zoned out there. What's up?"

As if he read her mind Coulson grimaced and stated, "I know it seems risky, but we know this happened all over the world. Best we get the worlds mightiest heroes on the case."

"If they're still around." She quipped.

He simply frowned "if."

There was a moment of comfortable silence, where they just sat and naught but the hum of the engines and the breathing of the few pilots they had left filled the bridge.

It was tranquil.

Well, aside from the feeling of utter doom Daisy felt in her gut.

 _That,_ now that made her feel...

Feel…

"So," Coulson clapped his hands on his knees and stood, crossing his arms as he faced her.

The ever infallible smirk of 'I'm about to tell you something I bet you don't know anything about' gracing his face.

She couldn't help but grin back and raise an eyebrow.

He took that as he que to continue, "when Fury gave me this gig he told me there were secrets even I didn't know."

Curiously, she kept her eyes on him as he waved his hand over the table before her.

Holograms appeared, tech provided by Stark Industries, and they flipped and stretched as Coulson continued.

"He spoke of secrets so tight that only level 9 agents, and the World Security council knew about. Well, aside from him of course."

His hands lowered, and above the table…

Well, above the table floated, a…

"A stick?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering if the recent disappearances had caused more than just people to disappear.

Coulson grinned.

"How much do you know about magic?"

* * *

With a sigh, Harry Potter ran a hand through his hair.

Muffled sobs, courtesy of Mrs. Wesley, echoed through the Burrow without any interruption.

His eyes turned to the woman next to him.

Hermione's eyes were red and puffy as well, though her tears were well spent, he couldn't help but feel the sorrow radiating from her.

It wasn't like he wasn't sad himself… hell, he was distraught and had half a mind to literally tear apart London till he found Ginny.

But he knew that was all irrational emotion.

He had to stay level headed.

So he forced his emotions down, and listened to the stories of their friends and family.

After all, it'd taken less than an hour for the elder Weasleys to start appearing at his home asking for Ron. It was only thanks to Hermione's foresight of reaching out to the others and explaining their own situations that they somehow found themselves gathered at the Burrow.

The children, well… those who remained, were sent upstairs to sleep.

The adults; himself, Hermione, Mr. And Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur, George, and Percy's wife Audrey Weasley, and Luna Lovegood who had apparated there with nowhere else to go, were all there.

Percy was gone, along with all of Fluers children. Ginny, Ron, Hermione's eldest and his own. Luna's father, along both her husband and children had also gone.

Honestly, Harry worried about Neville, but he simply hadn't had a chance to send out a letter.

Maybe when everyone else went to bed…

"There's just…" Molly's voice cracked as she choked back a second sob, "how c-ca-can we not f-find them?"

No one answered.

They'd tried every spell in the book, and Hermione even tried a few potions but… nothing.

They had vanished.

"Harry,"

His eyes turned to Bill.

"Do you think he's back?"

For a moment everyone tensed.

But his scar had felt no pain.

He shook his head, and though a content sigh came from Bill, the rest of them seemed to fall even further.

If it had been Voldemort, then they would know who to blame, and who to go after.

But this?

What were they supposed to do?

"What about the ministry?" Hermione perked up.

Arthur Weasley, his hair somehow grayer than just last week, met her gaze before replying, "half of the ministries gone. Kingsley was re-elected as acting Minister of Magic-"

Some good news.

"-but they're just as lost as we are."

Hermione frowned, and though she was an ex minister of magic herself, she hadn't responded to the summons when they sent a letter for her to be placed as acting Minister in the absence of Korvin Netley- a young minister, but one they had respected.

"What about the old order? Has anyone responded?" Audrey, the poor woman, asked with half a heart.

At least Harry and Hermione had one child left.

Poor woman lost them all.

Harry shook his head, "aside from Aberforth and Mrs. Fig, everything's been silent."

He had been a step ahead on that regard, and had sent out letters the moment it happened to the Order in fear of Voldemort or another Dark Lord returning.

"Draco?" It was Fleur who spoke next, puffy eyes and cracked lips meeting Harry's eyes.

He blinked, before responding, "I'll send him a letter too."

At the very least, Draco would have an easier time confirming if there was dark magic at play.

Heck maybe if-

 _Crack!_

Harry jumped, his wand instantly in his hand as he spun and faced the front door.

He wasn't the only one as literally everyone asides from Audrey had also risen and aimed their wands. Well, except Luna, who was silent and held her wand at her side rather than threateningly aiming it at the door.

 _Thunk,_ _thunk!_

"Arthur, are you here?"

They all knew the voice and Hermione was already at the door by the time Harry even thought of opening it.

They were greeted by the sight of a aged and worried Kingsley, though the man still smiled warmly to them all.

"Evening everyone," he nodded as Hermione let him pass, of course only after enveloping her once mentor in a hug.

He looked around, obviously studying to see who was around and who was not before sighing when his eyes hit Harry.

Harry swallowed hard and readied himself for whatever was to come.

But Kingsley eyes moved to Hermione when he spoke, "the ministry needs you two."

"Kingsley, how could you-" Molly started only for the man to gently hold a hand to stop her from talking.

He cleared his throat as he turned back to them and continued, "we need you both because it seems it's not just the magical world was affected."

Harry's eyes widened and his thoughts went to Dudley.

"Kingsley, you don't mean…" Arthur asked stepping forward.

The man nodded solemnly.

"The muggles…. They lost millions. It's absolute chaos out there."

To that, Harry couldn't reply.

He knew of the machines of war, and the prejudices muggles held against one another.

If important people, say London's Prime Minister up and vanished… who only knew what kind of trouble that would land them in.

Still, it didn't explain why Kingsley needed them.

Harry's questioning eyes met Kingsley and the elder wizard continued, "seeing as both you and Miss Granger were raised in the muggle world, I figured it'd best to have come and negotiate on our behalf."

"Our behalf?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley nodded solemnly.

"Have you ever heard of a muggle group called Shield?"

* * *

Jaune couldn't help the silence.

Maybe… maybe if Ozpin were here he could've come up with some sort of explanation.

Instead…

Instead it was just him, Ren, and Weiss.

Ruby was still out cold, but damn was he glad her skin color was returning. Qrow had basically vanished after ensuring his niece was alive, and it'd been hours since then.

Right now though, he was alone in the living room, his eyes cautiously watching Ruby as he warmed up a hot pot of soup for the others.

Ren had been even quieter than usual and had simply vanished upstairs.

He couldn't blame him, after all Nora had simply vanished in his arms.

Then Weiss had exclaimed interest in trying to find Blake and Sun, so off she had gone.

The girl had fire in her eyes, and Juane was woefully afraid of anyone getting in her way.

Of course the screams and cries from outside hadn't helped any of them.

It hadn't taken a genius to figure out that what had happened had happened to everyone in Mistral.

God only knows if it happened across the whole world…

He sighed and as the soup bubbled, he ran a hand through his hair.

What was going on?

"Ugh…"

His eyes widened and he spun, blue orbs instantly landing on the form of the waking reaper.

The girl was sitting uo, eyes shut and hands rubbing her forehead as if to abate some sort of headache.

With a gulp he grinned weakly.

"Hey, Ruby."

Eyes burst open and two grey orbs looked straight into his.

"Nora!"

Ruby was on her feet faster than Juane could even blinked, cape fluttering as she ran up stairs with a burst of unparalleled speed.

"Crap!" Jaune hissed, untying the apron he wore and tossing it aside.

He started towards the stairs, and-

 _Wham!_

He flew back, a bundle of red and black slamming in his chest and flopping backwards to the floor just as he fell on his rear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…." Ruby muttered, rubbing her nose as she glared friendly daggers at Jaune.

"Sorry…" he chuckled darkly, standing before he offered a hand to the girl.

She took it in stride and elegantly pulled herself up before releasing her nose and looking up at him.

She gulped.

"Juane where's Nora? Last I remember she…. She…"

Her eyes grew bright, and tears puddled on the very edges.

"Ruby, you… you should probably sit down." He tried to give her a smile, but it was weak and his heart honestly wasn't in it.

She frowned, "Juane, what's going going on? You can tell me."

He grit his teeth and shook his head.

"Please?"

He stepped aside and motioned to the couch.

It wasn't so much for her, but for him.

God, now he had to tell her Nora was gone too? Yang? Ozpin?

Who was next?

He looked back to her with a sad smile.

She kept her eyes on his as she started forward, but as her feet patterned against the wooden floor she was forced to look away for Jaune and continue on the couches.

He sighed.

Man, I need to sleep…

"Jaune where's Yang?"

He blinked and confusion crossed his face as he turned dto answer.

But the words died in his throat.

His eyes landed on Ember Cilicia.

Weiss had brought it down after Yang had vanished too.

He forgot to put it up.

They had wanted to break it to her slowly.

He met silver eyes.

Ruby's chest shuddered.

"Juane…"

She looked at him and it was obvious to him she was biting her lip to control herself.

She huffed and a single sob escaped her throat.

He sighed again, for a moment contemplating on how he should stop sighing so much, before looking at her.

"Yang-"

 _Crack!_

The front door flew open, slamming against the wall and cracking it with a vicious show of speed.

Both spun on their heels, emotions high as they took in the forms of Blake and Weiss entering their makeshift home.

Weiss was panting, leaning against the wall with her Rapier in hand.

It was then Juane heard it.

The screams.

They had gotten worse.

A lot worse.

Blake stepped forward.

"Blake."

It was Ruby speaking this time and he couldn't help but look at her, admiring the sheer strength she showed even after having learned…

Learned about Yang.

"Grim."

Blake's words came out clean and harsh, her Amber eyes boring in each of theirs.

"Sun and my Dad gathered a dozen fanus and are holding them, but… when, mom disappeared…"

The fanus swallowed hard and steadied herself with a breath.

"They're everywhere. Half the guards is gone and the perimeter was left open."

Weiss then took over, "and with all these people just vanishing…"

Jaunes eyes widened.

"Oh no…"

"There's an army of Grimm on the outskirts of town." Blake finished.

Ruby looked to him, her eyes wide and utterly flabbergasted.

It was exactly how he felt.

What were they supposed to do?

"Blake," Ruby stepped forward, her previous gloom seemingly forgotten, "get Sun, and evacuate people to Haven academy. It still has mamable defense and perimeter that fewer people can manage."

The boy blinked.

"Weiss, find any students that're still in the area and have them reinforce Blake's Dad and the others. Find a way to force the grim away from the people!"

The two nodded and ran back out the front door.

She turned to Jaune.

Suddenly her heroic persona vanished and her cheeks flushed.

She smiled sadly, "sorry, shouldn't have stole your thunder… you're the-"

"No it's fine!" Jaune chuckled darkly.

She smiled.

And though there was pain, and though there were tears threatening to spill over…

Well, she was still staying strong.

He nodded.

"Where do you want me?"

* * *

Tony Stark.

Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist.

The Iron Man.

An Avengers.

And… and a failure.

He grit his teeth and crushed the dust in his hand.

He had told him not to come! Why couldn't the kid just listen! And…

Damn it all! Why didn't Quill listen?

They could've had it! They had it damn it!

He kicked the ground and stood with a heavy breath, heart racing and eyes watering.

His side ached, the muscles throbbing as his body tried it's best to heal the damage done to him by the Mad Titan.

"We should leave."

The voice of a woman filled his ears.

He dared a glance and saw the blue woman standing near him.

But she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were downcast.

He scoffed, "and go where? Not like we have a ship."

She didn't reply and he crossed his arms, rolling his eyes not in sarcasm or irritation, but to relieve the pressure building behind his eyes.

He stepped forward, limping as he looked around him.

Nothing was left of any of them.

His armor was shot.

His noud exhausted.

Heh. If Pepper saw him she would…

His eyes went wide.

Pepper.

Dear God was she still alive? Did she go too?

No.

He shook his head and looked to the woman.

"What about your ship?"

She shook her head, "I tried to run him over with it remember?"

He nodded, suddenly remembering how her entrance have given them another edge in the fight.

He looked around.

Maybe they could repair the one he, Strange and… and the boy came in.

It would take time, but there was a lot of spare parts all around. If he sealed of the open compartments, coupled with a few new pressurisation systems maybe…

And if they used the fuel from some of the down Craft, and added in-

"Have you seen Quills ship?"

He blinked and turned.

The woman's eyes were on him now.

His eyes widened, well barely widened, as the realization struck him.

Quill and the others of the Brady bunch jumped them when they arrived.

Of course they had to have a ship!

He nodded, "no, no but there's no way it's gonna be hard to find in this pile of junk."

He focused, and the remainder of his armor formed around his calves and feet.

His body groaned and ached from the shift of metal, but he ignored the pain.

He boosted himself up, using hardly any thirst at all to haohardadly lift himself a few feet into the air.

He could feel himself tipping forward and he cut the power.

With a _clunk,_ his armor hit the hard round and he stumbled forward.

"Damn it. Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

He frowned and looked to eh sky.

He gazed at the the planet barely visible through the atmosphere.

It looked like Earth.

He frowned as he turned his eyes forward and started towards the top of a hill.

He wondered if there were people there…

Well, aliens, but the thought stayed the same.

Hopefully they fared better than the rest of the universe.

Somehow though…

He doubted it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So here's the second chapter!**

 **Now normally, I try not to diverge at all from Canon events in any universe. However I will make a small change here…**

 **Titan, in this fic will be across the universe rather than Saturn's moon.**

 **That should be it.**

 **Also I'm unsure if I should add in Fate Stay Night as another universe. Moremagical stuff, and servants who can fight on the level of Thor.**

 **Eh who knows.**

 **Now there's small foreshadowing here, and next chapter obviously SHIELD and the Wizarding world are going to collide.**

 **I'll explain there how on Earth shield knew about them, and why Shield was contacted over any other organization on Earth.**

 **I'm also sort of conflicted on who I should make the stories main POV's from.**

 **I've already decided on Stark, but I'm conflicted between Captain America, Ruby, Jaune, Harry and Hermione. Eh.**

 **I'll probably just go with the flow.**

 **I wonder what planet Starks looking at…**

 **Then there are the earthbound Avengers going into space and trying to find peace.**

 **Eventually Thanos will have a POV but that won't be for a few chapters.**

 **Any questions, leave them in the reviews.**

 **God bless!**

 **-Metal4k**


End file.
